Crossing of Paths
by Aussiepupluvr
Summary: The team must work with a very different group if they want to continue working their case. Will they be able to find the murderer of a Marine before someone else gets hurt? (NCIS and SG1)
1. The Start

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

__Hi everyone. This is my first NCIS story. I've done one SG-1 story and I'm finishing a Bones story. So until that one's complete I wont be adding to this. But I wanted to get the first chapter out and see if anyone liked it or not. I know it doesn't have anything to do with the description yet, but it will. I promise! __

__(It is a crossover with Stargate SG-1, just so you know. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, the time line will be end of season eight of NCIS and about a year after season ten of SG-1. Tim McGee and Daniel Jackson will be the major characters but every character will have a main role. How could they not?)__

__And on to the story...__

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat at his desk and looked around the room. It was Friday night and two of his agents had already left. The week had been a hard one, but they had been able to solve the case involving the murder of a Navy man and his family. All the reports had been turned in so he didn't know why one of his agents was still typing away. As he stared he thought back to the beginning of the week. His agent had been more subdued then normal, but they all had. The case was over, the reports turned in, there was no reason for him to still be sitting at his desk.<p>

"McGee, go home." Gibbs said quietly, so as to not startle him. But startle it did as McGee's head flew up and he stopped typing.

"Boss?" Tim asked confused, thinking he had been the only one left in the squad room.

"Go home." Gibbs said in the same voice as before.

"Oh, um, I just have a few things to finish up on, from before we got this last case." Tim replied as he continued typing.

"McGee if it's from that long ago, one more weekend wont do any harm. It'll wait till Monday. Go home." Gibbs told him a little more forcibly this time. Tim winced and then shook his head.

"I only have a little bit left Boss." Tim didn't even look up as he spoke. So he didn't notice Gibbs approach until his Boss was sitting on the edge of his desk. Tim took a deep breath, stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, but still didn't look up. He sat waiting, knowing what was to come.

"What's wrong McGee?" Gibbs was still using that soft voice and it was a little unsettling.

"Nothing," Tim mumbled, "Just been a long week, you know?"

"McGee." It wasn't a question, it was a statement telling him to answer the original question. Tim once again a took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He still refused to look up.

"A friend of mine, he live's out of state, I found out on Sunday night that he had got injured."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Tim sat silent for a minute before he continued. "Last I heard he was still in a coma. It's been five day's now. But considering he's still alive that must count for something, right." Tim finally looked up at Gibbs, he had a small humorless smile on his face.

Gibbs looked at Tim and saw a mirage of emotions in his eyes. Grief, worry, exhaustion, and even anger. Why anger would be there he didn't know, but he saw something else too. A plea, a plea for Gibbs to say something to make it all go away, make it better. Something Gibbs wished he could do, but knew he couldn't.

"We're not on call this weekend, why not go see your friend?" He hoped this would calm his agent. What little Tim had smiled before was completely gone now.

"No I can't. He's in a Military Infirmary. Even if I did fly out there, I wouldn't be able to get in and see him. We have a mutual friend, he's been keeping me informed. He'll let me know if there's any change. I'd rather be here, working, than be at home doing nothing. Know what I mean?"

Gibbs nodded, he knew. He also knew there wasn't anything he could say to make the situation any better so he tried some thing else. "How long have you known him?" Gibbs knew he had asked the right thing. Tim's eyes lost the sadness and a look of joy came into them. Tim smiled as he looked up at his Boss.

"Forever. I met him when I was eight, he was ten. My parents for some reason decided to foster a kid and he happened to be the one. He was with us for 13 months. It doesn't seem like all that long now, but back then it was a life time. He was my big brother. Still is my big brother." Tim fell silent as he stared at his desk. "We try to keep in touch, not very easy with his job and mine, and it's even harder to find time to see each other. It's been two years since we saw each other for more then a five minute lunch."

"Hey." Gibbs said after Tim had fallen silent again. He waited until he had Tim's full attention. "When your friend is back on his feet, you let me know. I'll okay vacation time for you and you can convince him to do the same, alright?" Gibbs tried not to burst out laughing at the look on Tim's face.

"What?"

"You understand Tim?"

"Yes Boss. Thank you, but why?" Tim couldn't understand why the Boss was doing this.

"Because you'll both need it." And with that Gibbs headed back to his desk.

"Thanks Boss." He heard Tim whisper behind him, right before Tim's cell phone rang. He was still in shock from the conversation with Gibbs he didn't look at his phone before he answered it. "McGee."

Gibbs watched as the color drained from Tim's face. He watched as Tim closed his eyes and seemed to stop breathing and then take a huge gulp of air. Just as he was going to get up and take the phone from his agent, Tim opened his eyes and spoke.

"Daniel? Oh gosh Danny!" Tim put his head in his hand, "You feeling okay?" Tim was silent before he barked out a laugh, "I'm fine you idiot, I'm not the one that went and got himself hurt, again I might add."

As Gibbs watched he saw the light coming back into Tim's eyes that had been missing all week.

"Yeah, yeah so you say... Okay, that's fine, I'll talk to Jack. You just take care of yourself. Call me when you're feeling better okay?... Love you BB." There was another slight pause before he spoke again. "Jack. Please, tell me he'll be okay?... He sounded so bad... I know that Jack... Yeah... really... Haha... why does that not surprise me... Okay... Yes Jack... I will, I promise... Okay, you too... And Jack... thank you... 'Kay, talk to you then, bye."

Tim hung up the phone and dropped his head onto his desk. He felt Gibbs come up next to him again and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Neither said anything until Tim lifted his head and sat up, Gibbs leaving his hand where it was. Tim's smile lit up his eye's as he looked at Gibbs and spoke.

"He's awake. He's fine, he's awake, and apparently already annoying the Doctor and Nurses. But that's Daniel for you, not even awake for ten minute's and he already want's out of the infirmary." Tim laughed.

"Go home Tim, get some sleep." Gibbs said with a smile of his own as he squeezed Tim's shoulder.

"You know Boss that's exactly what Jack told me to do, and that's exactly what I plan to do. I think I'm actually going to be able to sleep tonight." Tim stood, grabbed his bag and started to walk out until he heard Gibbs' voice behind him. He stopped and turned around.

"Tim. I'm glad you brother's okay."

"Thanks Boss."

"Remember what I said."

"I will. I don't think I'll have any trouble convincing Jack, that Daniel needs to take a vacation with me."

"Go home."

"Yes Boss."

With that Gibbs watched Tim get on the elevator with a spring back in his step.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there it is. It will probably be a few weeks before I get the next chapter up. I so don't want to be doing two stories at a time!<em>

_I know that time lines of the two shows don't match up, but hey, it's FanFiction right? We'll just consider it a partial AU. _

__Please let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. And if you review thank you double's!__


	2. Meeting members

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine._

_I got my Bones story done! I did three chapter's in two days. I can't believe it. And I still had time to write this chapter. I love having a Saturday free to just write. (But just an FYI, I normally only have time for one chapter a week. Anywho...)_

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks after Tim and Gibbs talk...<em>

The squad room was eerily quiet. The occasional tapping of keys on a keyboard could be heard but there was no one talking. The silence was broken by a whoosh as something flew thru the air. Then it was silent again. A minute later another whoosh. And another.

"Tony. Stop it. Now." Ziva said as she stared at her partner.

"Stop what, Zee-vaa." Tony dragged out her name as he sat back in his chair and fiddled with the straw he had in his hand.

"Stop spitting balls at me." She said as she turned back to her computer.

"It's called spit wads Ziva. And who said it was me?"

Ziva ignored him as she continued her paper work. That was until another piece of paper hit her forehead.

"Tony, if you do not quit acting like a child I will use you as a practicing board for the new ways I am learning to kill with a finger-nail clipper." Ziva said in a low tone to indicate she was not joking.

"Okay, okay. Gosh, can't anyone take a joke." Tony huffed as he leaned on his desk and started taping his fingers. Soon he was drumming out a tune with his hands and elbows.

"Ahh, really Tony? Are you going to be this annoying until McGee gets back?" Ziva gave up trying to work.

"I'm not," Tony stopped at the look Ziva gave him. "Fine, I just don't think it's fair that McGeek gets to go on vacation and I don't."

"Well did you ask for vacation time?"

"No. But that's beside the point."

Ziva rolled her eye's and once again tried to return to her paper work.

"It just seems weird that's all. I don't remember him talking about taking time off until just last week. It's like it popped up out of no where." Tony was on a roll and didn't notice Gibbs standing behind the wall by his desk.

"Just like all that paper work on your desk, huh DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he walked passed to sit at his own desk.

"Oh, hey Boss. Me and Ziva were just talking about last week." Tony smiled.

"Don't you bring me into this. I had nothing to do with this conversation Gibbs." Ziva tried to defend herself.

"Paper work. Now."

"Yes Boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

They had all worked in silence for a good hour. Tony heard the elevator ding and then the sound of his probie laughing. He looked up and saw Tim and another man walking towards them. They both stopped in between Tony's and Ziva's desks.

"What brings you here on your first day of vacation Probie?" Tony asked curios to know who McGee's friend was but didn't want to seem pushy. Just yet anyway.

"Remember yesterday when you 'accidentally' pushed me into the pool? Well I took my wallet out to dry in my desk and forgot to grab it when I left."

"I didn't push you." Tony replied in a voice that said 'yes I did but you don't need to know that.'

"Yes you did Tony." Both Gibbs and Ziva said at the same time. Tim and his friend smiled while Tony huffed and leaned back in his chair to pout.

"McGee, who is your friend?" Ziva asked politely trying to see around Tim.

"Ziva, Tony, Boss, this is my friend Daniel. Daniel these are Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, and my Boss Agent Gibbs." Tim introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent David, Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs." Daniel said to each respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Daniel." Ziva and Gibbs both replied. Tony replied with a 'hey how's it going' smirk.

"Just give me a second, 'kay?" Tim asked as he moved to his desk.

"That's fine." Daniel replied.

"So Daniel, how are you?" Gibbs asked.

Daniel looked at him and smiled. "I'm good. Thank you." There was so much more meaning to the thank you but no one would have been able to hear it, unless they knew what to listen for.

"That's good." Gibbs replied with a nod and a little twitch of his own smile.

"Ha. Told you it was here." Tim cried as he held up his wallet. Daniel just laughed and shook his head. The next thing they heard was a chant of 'Dan, dan, dan, dan,' and saw a figure as it flew between the desks and launched its self at Daniel. He had just enough time to steady his feet before Abby was in his arms. He spun her around to keep the momentum she had going, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Abby." Daniel was laughing to hard to even protest.

"Oh Daniel, I've missed you so much." You could barely understand what Abby said because she had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Abby-doll, you're kinda heavy to hold like this." Daniel strained to speak. Abby dropped herself to her feet as Daniel took a deep breath.

"Are you calling me fat?" Abby raised an eye brow as she placed both hands on her hips. The rest of the MCRT watched in silence. Daniel didn't seem to be intimidated at all with the Abby glare. He just copied her stance and replied,

"Is that what I said?"

Abby couldn't keep the smile from spreading onto her face. She laughed, "No it's not." She turned and handed Gibbs a file folder, telling him it was the reports from last week, before she walked back to Daniel and hugged him again. "It's so good to see you Daniel."

"It's good to see you too."

"So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Tim didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Daniel." Abby whined as she looked at him with her best puppy look.

"Nope, not going to work." Daniel said staring straight back at her. "All you need to know is that it's a very fancy restaurant."

"How fancy? Long dress, knee length, or short." She asked as she lifted her leg to show her mini black and white plaid skirt she had on. Daniel looked down blinked and then looked back at Abby's smiling face.

"Knee length." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Black or red?"

Daniel turned to look at Tim who had finished gathering his things and was leaning on the front of his desk. They looked at each other then at Abby and both replied, "Red."

"Yes, that's my new one."

"We'll be by around quarter to six okay? We're picking Sarah up at six-fifteen, and the reservation's for seven." Daniel told her.

"Why don't I just pick Sarah up after work? One less stop later on."

Tim and Daniel just looked at each other before Tim replied, "Fine but if we're not all in the car ready to go by six-thirty we're going to cancel the reservations and go to a burger joint. All dressed up. Got it? We know how you two are when you're together."

"Seems fair. You got a deal. Now where are we going?" Abby tried one more time.

"You are going back to work, Daniel and I are leaving." Tim said as he stepped up next to Daniel.

"Fine. Daniel? Can I have one more hug to get me thru the day?" Abby asked once more with her best puppy look. Daniel just shook his head and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. Before he could pull away she leaned up and kissed him.

"Abby! Do you remember what we talked about last time?" Daniel said with a resigned sigh.

"Whoops. Sorry." She said smiling, not sorry at all. Tim burst out laughing as he grabbed Daniels sleeve and started for the elevator.

"Bye everybody, see you tonight Abbs."

Just before they stepped onto the elevator Daniel called out to Abby. "Abby-Gabby, we're going to Velprasio's. My treat." And with that Tim and Daniel disappeared into the elevator.

Abby stood there in shock until Tony's own shocked voice spoke from behind her. "Velprasio's? That's the new place right? The one everyone calls Vel-price-io's? You need to have reservations months in advance."

"Or know someone." Ziva's surprised voice joined in.

"Oh Daniel know's people. Plus he is people. But that's beside the point. I don't care how it happened. I'm going to Velprasio's! I got to go call Sarah!" And with that she was gone as fast as she had appeared.

Tony and Ziva stared at each other trying to figure out what just happened when Gibbs stood up, closing his phone. "Gear up. We got a dead Marine." All other thought's were put out of their minds, for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There's chapter two. Why half of that was in my head I don't know, but it wouldn't leave me alone till it was written. The next one will start getting into the case. Hope your liking and thanks for reading and reviewing!<em>


	3. Figuring it out

_Disclaimer: NCIS and Stargate are not mine. Any names not on those shows I made up._

_I'm going to apologize now for any and all the mistakes in this chapter. Typing with a migraine is not fun but it wouldn't leave me alone till I got it out._

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning...<em>

Gibbs was not happy at all. The case they had got last Saturday was open and shut. The murderer had not even tried to cover his tracks and confessed the second he saw the team. But today was a different matter. Last night they got a call about another Marine found murdered. He had his dog tags still on him but they could not confirm who he was. He wouldn't come up in any database.

So here he was with Tony and Ziva, listening as Director Vance told them how this investigation was going to be handled. If they agreed to the terms.

"You expect me to babysit some kid who probably doesn't even know how to handle a gun, just because of some stupid clearance issue?" Gibbs glared at Vance.

"Oh I wouldn't call him a kid if I were you." The team turned around to see a man leaning against the door to the office, he had his arms folded and looked to have a coffee cup in each hand. "And I certainly wouldn't call it babysitting." The man smirked as he walked over to stand next to Vance. "Oh and he can handle himself just fine too. Hello Leon, how are you?" He said as he put the two cups on the ledge behind Vance's desk.

"Hello Jack, I'm good, how are you? Great to see you." Vance said blandly as he smiled at Jack.

"Right back at you. Though are you really glad to see me or are you just glad that part of this is no longer in your hands?"

"The latter."

"Figured." Vance shook his head as he introduced everyone.

"Jack this is Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and David."

"Hey, I'm Jack." Jack said with a crooked smile and then clapped his hands together once as he said, "So I'm going to assume from the conversation as I walked in here that we haven't come to a decision yet?"

"No." Both Gibbs and Vance replied at the same time.

"Well how about I give you a quick over view about who you'll be working with. Okay? Good. So his name is Doctor Jackson, yes he's a civilian," Jack said staring at Tony because of the look he had on his face, "and he'll be the first one to remind you of that fact. Now he's got PhD's in Archeology, Anthropology, and Linguistics. He is a civilian consultant for the Air Force. The base he works at is what we like to call our quad base, because it's Air Force run but we also have Marine, Army, and civilian personnel. Doctor Jackson is the head of the Archeology, Anthropology, and Linguistic departments on base. How he has time for one let alone all three, I'll never know. The reason being is that Doctor Jackson is also on the bases number one field team." Jack stopped for a moment to let what he said sink in before continuing. "This team is a first contact unit. They go out, meet and greet the locals, and see if they need anything or have anything worth trading. But nine time's out of ten, the locals they meet, don't want to be greeted. So because of that fact the team is also a combat unit. Doctor Jackson's been on this team for nearly twelve years." Jack looked right at Gibbs as he went on, "So to your prior concerns, no he's not a kid, yes he know's how to handle a gun, better than most of the military personnel on base, no he doesn't need a babysitter, and as I added before, he can handle himself."

Jack and Gibbs just stared at each other as the other three occupants swung their attention between the two.

"So Jack, speaking of handling himself, how is he? And Mitchell?" Vance asked trying to cut the tension between the two men. Jack broke eye contact with Gibbs to give Vance a confused look.

"He's fine?" Jack answered as more of a question than anything.

"Grapevine. Heard they had both got injured a few weeks ago but didn't have a chance to fine out how bad or how he was doing. I assume if he's here he's doing good."

"Yeah he's alright. Get's the crap kicked out of him and bounces right back up." Jack told him with a heavy sigh.

"I guess it was pretty bad then." Vance said, seeing the look on Jack's face. Jack was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Yeah. Daniel and Mitchell, were missing three day's before they were found. Daniel had seven broken ribs. By the time they got back to base both of his lungs had been punctured and collapsed, so he was no longer breathing on his own, he had more internal injuries than I cared to listen to and he had a massive head injury that left him in a coma for five day's."

At this point Gibbs partially tuned out. He half listened as Jack talked about the Mitchell person. 'It has to be McGee's, Daniel. It has to be the same Jack. It's to much of a coincidence. And I don't believe in those. McGee only said he was in a coma, never said a word about other injuries, so maybe it's not.' But then he heard Jack talk about what Daniel said as soon as he woke up. 'It is them. McGee told me the same thing Jack's saying now. Oh boy is this going to be interesting.' Gibbs was brought out of his thought's by Jack's question.

"So Gibbs, you decided yet?"

Even if it was who Gibbs was thinking it was, he wasn't going to go down easy. "I assume you're going to expect me to take him out in the field."

"Um, yeah." Jack said in his best 'well duh' voice.

"A civilian." Gibbs stated blankly.

"A civilian with almost twelve years of combat training _and_ experience." Jack had to stop and take a breath. He continued in a softer voice, "I've read all three of your files, and I can honestly tell you that Daniel has seen, been thru, and lived thru more hell then all three of you combined." The room was silent as Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Look if you don't want this case fine. You can go down gather every shred of evidence you have and bring it up here. Now." His tone said he wouldn't deal with anymore argument's.

"Jack," Vance said trying to get his attention.

"No Leon, I'm tired, I'm not going to pussy foot around any more. I've been in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs since four o'clock this morning, playing every card I had to convince them to let Agent Gibbs and his team stay on this case. If they can't except help from one person, that's not my problem." Jack replied, his voice hard.

"All I was going to say was the good stuff's on the bottom shelf over there." Leon pointed to his liquor cabinet.

"Oh, thanks." Jack mumbled as he walked over to the cabinet.

"Why?" Gibbs was confused. If Jack didn't care whether or not they took the case, why did he work so hard to find a way for them to have it. Especially since it sounded like the Joint Chief's didn't want them to have it in the first place.

"You're the best aren't you?" Jack replied with a question of his own as he poured out a little bit of something into a glass and drank it all. "Wow. That's strong. What is this stuff? It tastes like Danny's moonshine."

"Daniel makes moonshine?" Vance asked with a raise of both eyebrow's.

"Well not any more. It was a thing him and his brother in-law did when he lived in Egypt." Jack took another drink and nearly choked again, but he kept pouring more into his glass.

Gibbs had stayed silent. He looked between Ziva and Tony. Neither said a word, but their looks said it all. 'What ever you decide, we'll have your six.'

"Alright." Was all Gibbs said.

"Good." Jack replied with a nod of his head. "Just know he doesn't follow order's well. But if you show him the respect any decent human being deserves, he'll give it back to you ten-fold and listen to everything you say."

"So when do we get to met this Doctor civilian, Mr. helper?" Tony asked not wanting to know what Gibbs may have to say to that new bit of information.

"Now." Jack said with a smirk just before the door to Vance's office opened.

Daniel and Tim walked in laughing and stopped as they saw Jack first thing.

"Hey." Jack smiled. Daniel just stared at him while Tim closed his eye's. Daniel looked over his shoulder at Tim, said "No," and turned to walk out.

"Hey." This time Jack barked out the word. Daniel stopped and dropped his head to his chest, closing his eye's. Jack pointed two finger's at Tim and Daniel and then used his thumb to point towards Vance's desk. Tim sagged back, and then threw his head back to bang it against the door. He grabbed Daniel's collar and dragged him back into the room. Daniel lifted his head opened his eye's and glared at Jack.

"One word."

"Hello."

"No."

"Squirrelly."

"No."

Jack took one more swig from his glass before he put it away.

'Squirrelly?' Tim mouthed to Daniel. 'Don't ask.' Daniel replied the same way.

"I got one," Tim said looking at Jack, "Oh, wait, no that's two words." Tim smiled.

"Screw you." Jack replied smiling back at Tim.

"Close, but not quite. Has the same meaning though." Tim had a hard time not laughing at the look on Jacks face. Daniel's laughter didn't help at all.

"Shut up." Jack said to Daniel as he walked back over to Vance's desk.

"That's another two words." Daniel said shaking his head.

"Mercy." He finally gave up.

"Vacation."

"Oh, sorry about that." Jack winced.

"No you're not." Daniel didn't believe him for a second.

"No, no I'm not." Jack sighed. Daniel turned to everyone else that was in the room.

"Hello Leon, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David. Good to see you again."

"You've met." Jack meant it as a question but said it as a fact. Daniel replied, "Briefly."

"Good. That's over with." Jack could help but notice the looks on the three Agents faces. He had known that Gibbs had figured out who it was when he had been talking to Leon, but the looks on DiNozzo's and David's face's were priceless.

"So why we here?" Daniel asked, also noticing the looks on Tim's teammates face's and wondered exactly what Jack had said before he got there.

"Need you to say yes." Jack told him as he handed him a coffee cup. Daniel looked at him like he was holding a snake before taking the cup, taking the lid off, and taking a sip.

"Why were you with the Joint Chief's, and what do we get out of it?" He countered.

"Wait, what, how did you?" Vance stuttered. Daniel held up the coffee cup after taking another sip.

"This is the coffee I keep at Jacks house. I had it imported so I could have it when I stay there. He said he'd never make it. Never has, except when he's been in meeting's with the Joint Chief's and he needs something from me." He smiled at Jack who cringed back.

"Here's the deal. You and Tim get as much, _paid_, time off as you wish. When ever you wish to take it. Tim your's will be case's, not pending. Daniel your's will be some mission's pending." Jack stated.

"What?" Tim and Tony both said. Daniel smiled and said,

"Tim, say yes and thank you." Tim did just that but also asked why.

"But I can ask that later." He said after looking at Daniel. Daniel once again smiled and turned back to Jack. "Wait, what mission's will be pending?" Tim asked.

"The one's that involve the world needing saved." Jack replied with a raised eyebrow and a tone that told Tim to drop it.

"Okay." Tim knew to leave it be. Daniel had just stood there drinking his coffee and smirked at the whole exchange.

"Deal. Now why we here?" He asked again.

"You're going to be 'temporarily' assigned to Agent Gibbs' team to help with a case." Jack told him.

"Why don't we all go sit at the table and discuss this." Vance said just before his phone rang. After a few words with his secretary he looked up, "This may take a moment, why don't you all go have a seat, and I'll be over in a minute. And Jack? Play nice."

"Who me?" Jack said as he picked up the other coffee cup and they all headed over to the conference table. Ziva sat across from Tim, Tony across from Daniel, and Jack and Gibbs were next to each other at the end of one side, leaving one chair at the head of the table for Vance.

Tony hadn't stopped staring at Daniel since he had walked in. Daniel thought it was getting a little annoying so he decided to turn the tables on Jack. "So Jack, did you properly introduce yourself?"

"What?" Jack tried to act like he didn't know what Daniel was talking about. Tim looked at the confused looks on his friends faces. Well, you never knew what Gibbs was thinking, but Tony and Ziva certainly didn't know what was going on. Tim had also noticed the same thing as Daniel and was glad to play along.

"You didn't tell them that you're Major General Jack O'Neill?" Tim said in a surprised tone. One that Jack saw right thru. He just glared at them until Tony spoke.

"You mean General 'of Home Land Security' O'Neill?" Tony's surprised voice wasn't fake.

"I've been called that before, yes." Jack replied still staring at Daniel.

'Oh if looks could kill' Daniel thought, 'Right back at you Jack.' "So what's the case?" He asked trying to get the attention focused elsewhere.

Jack sighed before answering, "Leon's going to explain everything so just wait."

"Okay." Daniel drawled out.

They sat in silence until Jack couldn't keep quiet anymore. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Firing range, paint ball, dinner with beautiful women." Daniel replied.

"Really, you have to go to the firing range on vacation now too, and you don't get shot at enough at work you have to go do it for fun? And do you remember what happened the last time you took a beautiful women to dinner? She got kidnapped!" Everyone around the table just blinked at Jack, but Daniel barely noticed.

"One, I was helping Tim, he has an eval. coming up. Two, it's not the same, it's a lot of fun to kick Marine butt and bring them down a notch or four. And Three, Sarah and Abby are not the kind to get themselves kidnapped."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um, guy's." Tim said after Jack and Daniel had stared at each other for a good minute. Tim thought the whole exchange was hilarious, but from the looks his team had, it was scaring them a little. 'Oh well, they're just going to have to get use to it.'

Luckily before Jack and Daniel could get into it anymore Vance came over with a file folder's for everyone. "So Jack, did you introduce yourself?"

"Yes Leon, can we get on with this?"

As Vance sat down he started to explain, mainly to Tim and Daniel, but to everyone how the case was going to be handled. "Doctor Jackson, since you have a higher clearance you will be going thru the paperwork and letting Agent Gibbs and his team know what they, _'need to know'_. Here's what we have so far." He passed out the folder's to everyone. Jack didn't open his. He had already been down stairs and saw the body for himself. He watched Daniel for his reaction.

"No. It can't be." Daniel whispered.

"It is Danny. I saw him myself." Jack said quietly.

"No, Jack you don't understand." Daniel took a breath trying to understand what he was seeing. "It says he was found here. In D.C."

"Yeah."

"T.J. had leave this weekend." Daniel looked at Jack like this explained everything.

"Maybe that's why he was here." Tony said confused.

"No." Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "This was the first weekend he's had off since Isabella was born. He's talked non-stop about it for weeks. The whole base knew about it. He was going to take Elizabeth to the Zoo so that Kate could have some one-on-one time with Bell's." Daniel looked devastated. "There is no way he would have been here when he was suppose to be at the Zoo with Lizzy."

Jack sighed, 'great this just got a whole lot more complicated.' He didn't say that out loud though, instead he said, "Okay I'll call Hank again and see what he know's on his end."

"Jack, does Kate know?" Daniel whispered.

"Yeah, Hank was sending someone over there."

"Okay."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, trying to process the new information. Vance once again started to speak and they continued to figure out how they were going to handle the case.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Didn't seem like that much in my head! Next chapter we'll find out more about the Marine who got killed. (And we'll see if he's the only one : )<em>


	4. More additions

Disclaimer: Not mine, but all mistakes are.

_A/N: Well, there are no words I can say, or reasons I can give for not updating this. School, work, life, they just do their own thing and we can't stop it. All I can do is apologize from the bottom of my heart for not getting this up sooner. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were all in the squad room, sitting at their respective desks. None of them really knew what to do. Jack was still up talking with Vance, while Tim had taken Daniel down to autopsy. Jack didn't want Daniel to go down there, he said that since he had identified the body there was no reason for him to see it. But Daniel had insisted. With no Daniel the team had nothing they could research.<p>

"So." Tony drawled out as he stared at Gibbs. Ziva also watched Gibbs as their boss calmly sat at his desk, going through paperwork. After a few moments of silence he looked up at his agents.

"What?" Gibbs asked with his annoyed voice.

Tony and Ziva shared a look before Tony took a deep breath and asked, "Just wondering why you decided to go along with this boss?" Gibbs glared long enough to make both of them start to squirm.

"He was a Marine. It's what we do. A little help, every now and then, won't kill us." With that Gibbs went back to rearranging the papers on his desk. Tony and Ziva got the hint and did the same.

Five minutes later the front elevator dinged and two men in green BDUs stepped off, escorted by an agent. As they came into the bullpen the agent addressed Agent Gibbs, "These men are here to see you Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you Agent Nielsen." Gibbs got up and came around his desk to stand in front of the men. They stood between the divider that separated the walkway and the bullpen. The two men stood straight, one holding a box, and the other had what looked to be a computer bag. "What can I do for you gentleman?" Gibbs asked. Before either could answer Jack came walking down the stairs.

"Colonel, Major glad you could make it." Jack said as he strolled in front of the men.

"Yes Sir." They both exclaimed as they saluted him. Jack just rolled his eyes and gave a sloppy two finger salute back as he said, "At ease." The men relaxed into parade rest as much as possible still holding their items. "Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, I'd like to introduce you to Colonel Reynolds, and Major Towen. They will be here with you for as long as Daniel is here." Jack stopped and waited for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"Excuse me? I said we'd work with Doctor Jackson. That's it. No one else." Gibbs had a fire in his eye that would make most men melt into the floor. Jack was not most people. He didn't even flinch as he stared right back into Gibbs' eyes.

"You said you would work this case with Daniels help. These men are not here to get in the way. They are here to watch Daniel."

"Why?"

"If you think I'm letting our most valuable person go out on a field trip, with people I don't know, you're out of your mind. I don't care if you people are Federal Agents. Daniel doesn't go anywhere without an escort."

"Didn't see him with one yesterday."

"Yeah, well, if I could assign him one while he's on vacation I would. But that really wouldn't go over well." Jack was getting frustrated. "Will you just let them stay? They have orders to blend into the background."

Gibbs was starting to regret his decision, but wanted to catch whoever thought killing a marine was a good idea. "Fine." He said with a sigh. "But they don't get in the way."

"Nope, no getting in the way. Right boys?" Jack asked turning to Reynolds and Towen.

"Yes Sir. No getting in the way." Reynolds replied with a grin.

"See?" Jack smiled at Gibbs. "Look they have orders to do whatever Daniel needs them to do, but they will follow your orders too. To an extent, of course."

"Of course." Gibbs huffed.

Jack clapped and then rubbed his hands together, "Good that's settled. I have a meeting with Henry that I got to get to. You boys, and girl, play nice now. I'll, hopefully, be back later tonight." Jack looked right at Reynolds and added, "Good luck." As he patted his shoulder.

Reynolds closed his eyes as he said, "Sir. Doctor Jackson does know we're here. Right?" He opened them to see Jack wince as he took a step closer to the elevator.

"Well, you see," At that moment Jacks phone started to ring. "Excuse me."

"Oh boy." Towen said as he and Reynolds shook their heads.

"Yes Sir, I'm leaving right now. Yes Sir, see you soon. Bye." Jack hung up the phone and took a step backwards, wanting the safety of the elevator. "That was Henry. Really got to go. He's getting antsy. Talk with you soon." Smiling he took off for doors that would give him cover from the ensuing drama that was soon to unfold.

"Sir!" Reynolds tried one more time, knowing it was already to late. The ding of the doors had announced the arrival of Jacks chariot. "Well, this should be fun." He said with a humorless smile as he turned to Gibbs.

"I take it Doctor Jackson won't appreciate why you're here?" Gibbs asked while heading back to his desk.

"Um, no. No he won't." Both men sighed as the back elevator opened and Daniel and Tim came into the bullpen. Daniel stopped when he saw them, Tim looked at Daniel confused.

"Reynolds, Towen. What's up?" Daniel asked with a look that said, 'you better be here to drop stuff and run'.

"Hello Doctor Jackson. We brought the information you needed about Captain Johnston. We'll be here to help out with whatever you need Sir." Reynolds said trying to make it sound like there was nothing wrong, that there would be no reason for Daniel to tell them to hit the road.

"So you're here to do what I tell you to?" Daniel asked too politely.

'Dang, why's he so smart' Reynolds thought before answering, "Yes Sir, within reason, of course."

"Right. Well, thank you Colonel, Major, I think we can handle it from here. You're dismissed." Daniel said as he took the box from Reynolds and walked over to Tim's desk. The rest of the team stared at Daniel like he had lost his mind. Daniel looked up as the two men stood there. "You can go now Colonel." He said with an edge this time.

"Sorry Sir. While our orders are to follow your orders, the Generals orders over ride yours." Reynolds actually looked apologetic as he said this.

Daniel sighed as he sat down in the chair Tim had added to the end of his desk. "Jack said I couldn't order you to go away, didn't he?"

"Got it in one Doctor J." Towen replied with a grin.

"Darn that man." Daniel whispered to himself. He knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, and after seeing what he just saw in autopsy, he didn't have it in him to fight. "Well don't just stand there, help me split this stuff up for everyone."

With that Daniel, Reynolds, and Towen got Captain Johnston's blacked out files split among the team. Towen had Daniels computer and asked Tim where he could plug it in. Once everyone was set with files, they all got to work.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it. I will endeavor to keep posting. I hated to leave it hanging for two years but life had other ideas._


	5. I hope I'm wrong

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p>They had been reading the files on Captain Johnston for about ten minutes, when Daniel's phone rang. He got up and went to the windows over looking the river as he answered, so as to not disturb everyone else.<p>

"Alright, I'm not finding anything that would indicate why the Captain was killed, though considering ninety percent of the file is blacked out," Tony let the comment hang in the air.

Towen who had opted to sit on the floor between Tony and Tim's desks spoke up, "That's because no one would have had the motive to kill him. Everyone loved him." He said with a slight tone of anger.

"Towen." Reynolds, who was in a chair between Ziva and Gibbs' desks, quietly reprimanded his second in command. "You'll have to excuse us Agent DiNozzo. We're not accustomed to this type of violence against one of our own."

"Ah, let's just forget it." Tony went back to reading what he could of his file, as Daniel walked back to his seat by Tim.

"You okay Daniel?" Tim inquired as he saw Daniel looking a little pale.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Daniel relied after a moment. He leaned back in the chair and craned his neck over the back of it as Reynolds asked him,

"What did the General have to say?"

Everyone, even Gibbs looked a tad surprised at the question. Daniel took a deep breath before leaning his head back up and looked at Reynolds. "Apparently, according to Kate, T.J. got recalled back to base Saturday morning."

"What! Why?" Towen cried out.

Daniel looked down at him and sighed, "He didn't. At least no one from the base officially called him in."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but would he lie about that kind of thing?" Tim asked with a cringe. He knew what the answer would be, but figured he'd ask before his teammates. That way Daniel might not get upset. And he was right. Daniel closed his eyes for a second and held up his hand, forestalling the outburst that was coming from Towen and even Reynolds.

"No, no T.J. wouldn't do that. He was looking forward to his daddy-daughter date at the zoo too much to shirk off."

Everyone fell silent for awhile. The team had started to go back to the files they had, hoping there would be something there. Tim looked up and saw Daniel had his 'I'm thinking, but I don't like what I'm thinking' look on his face. "BB, you alright?" Tim whispered so only the two would hear.

Daniel looked at him then his lip curled for a second into a half smile before letting it fall again. "I'm fine LB. Just something doesn't make sense." Daniel whispered back. Tim sighed knowing that Daniel wouldn't talk until whatever was running through his mind was thought through completely. After five minutes Daniel grabbed his phone and started to dial.

"What are you thinking?" Reynolds asked, also knowing Daniel wouldn't tell him yet.

"That I hope I'm wrong." Daniel answered him right before speaking into the phone. "General, hi. Just fine Sir, no we haven't found anything yet. That's actually why I'm calling. Can I borrow Walter? No I don't need him here, on Base is just where he needs to be. Thank you Sir."

The NCIS team, other than Tim, was thoroughly confused as to what was happening; while Tim, Reynolds, and Towen were starting to get a bad feeling.

"Walter hey, got a favor to ask of you. Well not you specifically, just that I want you in charge of it, because I trust you to get it done right. I need you to contact every person that is on leave. I want whoever calls them, to talk to them, not to their wives, girlfriends, or mothers. Them personally. I want everyone accounted for."

"Oh dear Heaven." Reynolds sighed as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Did I miss a memo?" Tony whispered theatrically to Ziva. She just shrugged in return.

"He doesn't think Trevor Johnston was the only one." Reynolds replied as he sat back up in his seat, hands rubbing through his hair. Everyone's eye brows raised as he said this, and they turned their attention back to Daniel.

"Thanks Walter, you're the best. Yeah, talk to you soon... Yes General. Thank you for letting me borrow Walter. That's very much appreciated Sir. Yeah I hope I'm wrong too. Talk to you later Sir. Bye." As Daniel hung up he closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the desk.

No one wanted to speak, they really didn't know what to say. Tim put his hand on Daniel's back and gave it a few rubs as he spoke, "You sure you're alright Daniel?"

Daniel humorlessly chuckled as he sat up, "I'm fine."

"You're always fine." Reynolds, Towen, and Tim all replied at the same time. They looked at each other all let out a laugh, as Daniel glared at each in turn.

Gibbs decided to break in and ask what everyone wanted to know. "You think there was more people than just the Captain that something happened to." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I hope I'm wrong Agent Gibbs. I hope I'm wrong." Daniel said. As he looked at Gibbs, Gibbs could tell he wanted nothing more than to be wrong. But even Gibbs had a feeling that Daniel was right. There was more going on here than anyone knew, and Gibbs didn't like not knowing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's another chapter. Know it's short but the next one will be longer :) I know there is a lot of Daniel at the moment, and as a forewarning there will be more, but we'll get more into the Tim/Daniel brotherliness soon._

_Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Thanks for reading!_


	6. It never ends

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: Just wanted to give a thank you to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited! It made my day!_

* * *

><p>Not having much paper work to look through, and having the feeling there wasn't anything to find anyway, the Agents and three guests aimlessly flipped through what they had. When the phone rang a half hour later it startled everyone, but Gibbs, who just smirked as they all jumped.<p>

"Doctor Jackson." Daniel answered already set with a pen and paper.

_"Hello Doctor Jackson."_ Chief Master Sargent Walter Harriman replied.

"Walter, wow didn't expect to hear back from you so soon."

_"Yes Sir. I grabbed every team that was on base to help make the calls."_

"Of course you did." Daniel said with a knowing smile. "What did you find out?"

_"We have four people missing. Their significant others all reported the same thing as Mrs. Johnston. Someone, not from this base, recalled them Saturday morning."_

"Crap." Daniel took his glasses off and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Who?"

_"We were able to make a time line of when each personnel was taken. Each was called an hour apart."_ As Walter told Daniel the times, the names of the men who were missing, and who was talked too, Daniel was writing them down.

5am - _Captain Johnston_ _- Marine / Wife Kate_

6am - _Lieutenant Colonel Collin Matthews - Marine / Wife Jennifer_

7am - _Staff Sergeant Benjamin Abrams_ _- Army / Girlfriend Alesha Monroe_

8am - _First Lieutenant Marco Sanchez_ _- Air Force / Fiance Zoe Martinez_

9am - _Major Adam Marks - Air Force / Wife Caitlyn_

There was silence as each took in what this exactly meant. _"General Landry has officially recalled all personnel. He want's everyone in one spot for the moment. We're gathering all the personnel files and they will be brought to you within the next two hours Sir."_ The normally stoic Walter even sounded strained.

"Good, good. Alright thank you Walter." Daniels said, sounding like he was in a bit of shock. "I'll call you if I need anything else. You did good. Thanks."

_"You're welcome Doctor Jackson. You just concentrate on finding our men Sir, we'll handle everything else."_

"Can do. Bye Walter."

_"Bye Sir."_

Daniel sat in silence for a moment, eyes tightly closed, hand clenched into fists, trying to control his breathing.

Though not wanting to disturb Daniel when he was like this, Reynolds knew he had to get Daniel focused on something other than where ever his mind was taking him. "Sir?" No response. Reynolds winced and tried again. "Daniel?"

There was silence as Daniel took a deep breath and composed himself. Looking around he realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to update them.

He let out the breath he had been holding and said, "We have four more people missing. Walter is gathering all their files and said they will have them here within two hours." There was silence until Towen couldn't stand it any more.

"Who D.J.? Who are they?" His voice cracking as he asked.

"Colonel Matthews, Sergeant Abrams, Lieutenant Sanchez, and Major Marks." Silence once again fell upon the bullpen. The agents letting the three get a handle on their emotions for a moment. Tim was the first to speak.

"It can't be. Tell me he was wrong Daniel." Daniel looked into Tim's scared face.

"We'll find them. All of them." Daniel sighed and then stood up. "I need a coffee. I'll be right back." With that he headed towards the break room.

"Daniel." Tim called after him.

"I'm good. Just need a minute alone." With that Daniel was out of sight.

"Dang. This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Reynolds sarcastically said as he picked up the note Daniel had written. As if he had to see for himself the names were really there.

"Ziva are you sure you didn't get a memo? 'Cause I'm sure I didn't get the whole report." Tony looked as confused as Ziva herself felt.

"Sorry Tony, no memo came my way."

By this time Tim had stood up and looked as if he was trying to decided what to do. Gibbs took charge and said, "Go." With a tilt of his head.

"Thanks Boss. Be back in a minute." Tim was gone before he finished his sentence.

"Okay Colonel. What's going on?" Gibbs wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Reynolds sat back down in his chair as he spoke. "Doctor Jackson is really close to Major Marks and his family. They have four kids, Nathan's eight, Megan's six, and then they have twins, a boy and girl. They'll be four next month. Almost exactly four years ago Major Marks and his team went MIA. Doctor Jackson and his team went out, found them, and brought them home. Only Doctor Jackson, went and pulled a Doctor Jackson." Reynolds stopped for a moment as if lost in thought. Towen picked up where his CO stopped, when he saw the confused faces around him.

"Doctor J. went and sacrificed himself to save Marks. Nearly didn't come back alive. Even when they did get home no one knew whether or not he would make it. Anyway, Marks and his wife had this thing where they took turns naming their kids. This time it was Marks' turn to pick the first names and Caitlyn's turn to pick the middle." This time it was Towen who paused in thought and Reynolds who kept the story going.

"The kids names are Eliza Daniel and Elijah Jackson." He waited a moment then continued, "Doctor Jackson was also made their Godfather, once Marks and Caitlyn knew he was going to be okay."

"Heck, it's not just the twins he spoils rotten, it's all four!" Towen said grinning.

"Like they give 'Uncle Daniel' a choice in the matter." Reynolds smirked back.

Gibbs interrupted them, "Is this going to be a problem? Personal conflict of interest?"

"No Agent Gibbs. You have nothing to worry about. Doctor Jackson won't let this get in the way of doing what needs to be done." Reynolds said it so matter of fact that Gibbs didn't know what to make of it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's not the first time Doctor Jackson has had to try and find a loved one that's been kidnapped."

"Who?" Gibbs demanded.

"No. It's not my story to tell." Gibbs knew Reynolds wasn't going to budge. At that moment Daniels phone started ringing, he had left it on the desk. Towen leaned up to see who it was.

"It's General O'Neill." He said nervously as he picked the phone up.

"Here, let me." Reynolds said and Towen tossed him the phone. "General. Yes Sir, Doctor Jackson went down to the break room for some coffee. Yes Sir he knows. Yes Sir I'll have him call you as soon as he comes back up. Yes Sir, will do. Of course Sir. Bye." Reynolds looked relived as he hung up the phone.

"That sounded like it went well." Towen smirked.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>"Hey BB. Want some company?" Tim stayed out more in the hall, as to not crowed Daniel if he really did want to be alone.<p>

Daniel looked up and smiled, "Get over here LB."

Tim smiled as he came to sit next to Daniel. "Are you going to be okay? I know this won't be easy."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just needed a minute to process everything." Daniel took a sip from his coffee cup before continuing. "I really hoped that I was wrong. You know? Then when Walter said there were personnel missing I thought, 'Okay you can handle this'. Then he said who it was and the world just stopped. I couldn't believe what he had said."

"We will find them Daniel. We will find Adam. I know it." Tim reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm. Daniel stared at Tim's hand for a minute before looking up into his eyes.

"I know. We have too. I'm not going to let those kids grow up without a father."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Daniel continued to drink his coffee and Tim finally got up and went to the vending machine. "Want a Nutter-Butter?"

Daniel laughed, "No that's fine, coffee's good enough."

"Okay, if you say so. We can split it." Tim said as he sat down again.

"Honestly I'm good." Daniel kept smiling as Tim ate his Nutter-Butter. "How about after this is all wrapped up, you come out to Colorado? The twins' birthday is next month. I know they would be excited to see you?"

"Really?! That would be awesome. Though I don't know about getting time off." Tim replied.

"Now, now LB. Don't you remember what Jack said? And I quote, 'You and Tim get as much, paid, time off as you wish. Whenever you wish to take it.' We can do what we want, whenever we want, for however long we want too!"

"He really meant that?!" Tim was shocked, he didn't expect Jack to be serious.

"Oh yeah. He better have been or him and I will be having words." Daniel was on a roll and started talking to himself. "Take away my first vacation time with my LB in two years. If he wasn't serious he will be in major trouble. No way is he getting away with something like that. He'll get his,"

"Daniel, Danny!" Tim laughed trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." Daniel said as his cheeks blushed a little.

"You need a vacation." Tim said a calmly as he could, trying not to smile or laugh.

"Very funny, _Little Brother_. I was attempting to do just that, before people decided they wanted to get kidnapped and murdered."

"Sorry. Let's find your personnel and then we can work on vacation plans. Sound good, _Big Brother_?"

"Sounds wonderful." Daniel said as he finished his coffee and got up to throw away his cup. Tim took the last bite of his Nutter-Butter and also got up and tossed out the wrapper.

"Let's go get this done LB."

"Right beside you BB."


	7. Information

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for the names you don't recognize._

* * *

><p>Everyone in the bullpen sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs had left to go get 'real coffee' from the outside world. Tony had taken the note from Reynolds and put the names into his computer. As he brought it up on the screen Tim and Daniel walked back in.<p>

"Doctor Jackson, General O'Neill called just a minute ago. He would like you to call him back." Reynolds said as he stood up and handed Daniel his phone. Daniel absently took the phone while staring at the screen.

"Yeah, 'kay." He whispered, eye brows scrunched in thought.

"It sounded urgent Doctor Jackson." Reynolds fidgeted and thought to himself, 'no way am I getting my butt chewed by a certain General, just because his archeologist waits to call him back'.

Daniel flipped the phone around in his hand as he continued to ignore Reynolds. "He's just worried." Daniel said softly, then rolled his eyes upward as he sighed, "Not that he would ever admit that out loud."

Tim made a snorting sound as he tried not to laugh. By this time Reynolds was desperate, "Sir?"

"Oh chill out Reynolds, I'll call him. Otherwise he'll just keep calling me." Daniel said as he walked over to the window to call Jack. Reynolds sighed in relief as he sat back down.

Tony took the opportunity to slip over to Tim's desk and sat on the edge. "So McSecret, how long have you known Mr. Doctor?" Tony asked in his usual 'tell me what I want to know' way.

Tim looked at Tony as if trying to decide how much to tell him. They had become close over the years and knew Tony looked at him as a brother. All of them, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Tim were a family, and Tim didn't want Tony to feel like someone was taking his place.

"I meet him when I was eight, he was ten. My parents fostered him for a little over a year. He's been my big brother ever since. We just don't get to see each other as often as we would like too."

"Big brother huh?" Tony tried to make it sound as if he was just curious, but Tim could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Don't worry Tony. Daniel may be my 'Big Brother' but you're my 'Best Friend' that hasn't changed." Tim said this with as much sincerity as he could so Tony would know he was telling the truth.

Tony looked into Tim's eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. Tony felt more relieved as he realized, Daniel wasn't taking his place, he had always been there. 'Plus there's enough of McGee to share' Tony thought. Smiling he clapped Tim on the shoulder as he said, "So, how much trouble did you two get into? Or, I should say, didn't get into? I mean you were both science geeks, right?"

"I wouldn't call Daniel a geek if I were you. Especially around Jack." Tim warned.

"How come?"

"Let's just say it's a phrase only a certain General is allowed to use." Tim stressed earnestly, hoping Tony would get the hint.

"Yeah, okay, no calling him a geek. Got it." Tony promised as he held up his hand in scouts honor. Daniel came back over as Tony stood and walked back to his desk.

Daniel sat and turned his chair so he could look at the names on the screen again.

"Hey, what Jack want?" Tim asked, seeing how Daniel was once again lost in thought.

"Oh, just wanted to see how I was. Also we have full access to whatever we need to find our guys."

"What do you mean by 'full access'? Tony asked.

"If we need anything to help with this case, be it equipment or people, Henry said all I have to do is ask." Daniel still hadn't taken his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"Henry?" Tony confusedly asked.

"President Henry Hayes. He told me to call him Henry, won't let me call him anything else." Daniel shrugged as he said this.

Tony looked at Ziva and saw her eyes widened in surprise. 'Wow' he mouthed to her. She just nodded in response.

"Danny, what are you trying to figure out?" Tim whispered. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to know what Daniel was thinking.

"Oh, umm, just trying to understand how this all fits together. It doesn't make any sense."

"Why don't you give us a little background info on these men while we're waiting for their files." Gibbs announced as he breezed back in. Everyone but Daniel was startled as Gibbs walked in.

"Alright. Lieutenant Colonel Collin Matthews joined the Marines right after graduating high school. He's been married to his wife Jennifer for twenty-five years, no kids. Staff Sergeant Benjamin Abrams joined the Army after graduating college. He has a degree in Astrophysics. He started dating his now girlfriend Alesha Monroe about six months ago." Daniel paused as Tony broke in.

"His 'now girlfriend'?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he isn't the type to have a steady girlfriend, but I think Alesha was really good for him, started to settle him down. Anyway, First Lieutenant Marco Sanchez also joined up after college. He has a degree in Linguistics. He's in the Air Force and his Fiance is Zoe Martinez. They've been engaged for three months."

"Cutest couple ever!" Towen announced with a smile. "I have never seen two people more in love. It's actually quite sickening at times." He frowned as he said the last part.

Daniel snorted and told him, "Just don't say anything like that on base around the women. You'll get put in your place real quick." Taking a breath Daniel continued, "And lastly Major Adam Marks joined the Air Force while attending college. Has a degree in Archeology and his wife's name is Caitlyn. They've been married ten years and have four kids."

Gibbs broke the silence that fell upon them, "So what connects them?"

"I don't know." Daniel shook his head. "None of these men were on the same team. They all had different backgrounds and specialties. They all started working on Base at different times. Yes they all lived in the Colorado Springs area, but most of us do. I just don't get it. I'm not seeing a pattern."

Quiet once again descended upon the bullpen. Everyone trying to solve the puzzle in their own mind. After a few minutes the elevator dinged open and a man in uniform stepped off. He was followed by four more men, also in dress blues, who were each carrying a box. They were escorted by Agent Nielsen. As they got closer Gibbs stood and waved Agent Nielsen away. The Agent took off for the elevator as fast as he could.

Daniel had stood also and was smiling as he shook the mans hand who didn't have a box, "Paul, I didn't expect to see you. How are you? How'd you get dragged into this. And most importantly how'd you guys get the files so fast?"

Paul laughed as he answered, "Good to see you too Daniel. I'm alright. I was in Colorado in a meeting with General Landry when you called earlier. After recalling all personnel back to base, he really didn't want to send anyone out here. Wanted them right where he could see them. So I volunteered, seeing as I had to come back here anyway."

"Well thanks, but honestly, how did you get all this done so soon? It's only been an hour."

"One word."

"Walter." They both said in unison with a knowing smile.

"Paul I'd like to introduce you to Agent Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and McGee. Everyone this is Major Paul Davis."

After everyone had said hello, Paul addressed Daniel again, "Daniel, have you found anything yet?"

"No, not yet. And adding more missing people just made it more confusing." Daniel said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You'll figure it out. Somehow you always come up with an answer to everything." Paul said as he patted Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel just gave him a crooked grin and shook his head. "Well I have to get back to the Pentagon. If you need anything from me, just call okay?"

"Can do. Thanks Paul." Daniel said as he showed Paul's box helpers where to place the boxes.

"You're welcome. Good luck everyone." Paul and the four men left the bullpen and headed to the elevator.

"Alright Agent Gibbs, how would you like to split this up?" Daniel asked, letting him take charge.

"Tony take Lieutenant Sanchez's file and work with Major Towen, Ziva take Sergeant Abrams' file work with Colonel Reynolds, McGee, you and Daniel work on Major Marks' file. I'll take Colonel Matthews'." Gibbs announced and in a matter of moments everyone had their assigned box and was knee deep in papers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's a lot of background work, but hopefully you're all liking it. There is still a whole lot left to go! As long as my english essay co-operates I should be able to work on both!_


	8. A plan in the works

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p>It was almost seven o'clock Monday night. A hand full of Pizza boxes lay strewn across the floor. There was no room for them on the desks, as there were piles of papers everywhere. They had only been able to go through about a quarter of the papers when Gibbs' phone rang.<p>

"Gibbs." Everyone sat in silence as Gibbs hung up his phone and stood. "Gear up. Dead Marine, Rock Creek Park. DiNozzo call Ducky." Looking at Daniel and the Marines he said, "Well come on, let's go." Gibbs grabbed his cup as she started for the elevator. Everyone else jumped up and hurried to catch up with him.

"Is he always like this?" Towen asked.

"Yep." Tony replied with a grin, after hanging up with Ducky.

Towen turned to Daniel, "Are we sure he isn't related to the General?"

Daniel snorted and smiled trying not to laugh, while looking at Gibbs, who was glaring at Towen. "Nah, I think the world would have known by now, if that was the case."

"One of them would have killed the other." Reynolds added with a straight face from behind Daniel.

Daniel gave a quick chuckle and glance towards Reynolds before looking at Gibbs again. After a moment of thought he said, "No, I think it would be the rest of us that would be in trouble, not the other way around."

"Great, just what we need. Two Generals." Towen mumbled under his breath so no one would hear but Daniel. Daniel just smiled at him as he took in the confused faces of everyone around him. Looking at Tim he saw he had an amused expression. Tim knew what Daniel meant.

When they got to the lot Gibbs announced, "DiNozzo, Towen take the truck. McGee, Ziva, Daniel, Colonel, you four, with me."

* * *

><p>The ride to Rock Creek was a silent one until Tim turned to Daniel. "Hey, how about Yellow Stone. Or, the Grand Canyon?" Tim asked with an excited tone. Daniel looked at him before replying.<p>

"I was thinking more like the Parthenon, or the great Pyramids." Daniel tried really hard not to smile at the look of shock Tim was giving him.

Reynolds leaned over and asked what the remaining three in the car wanted to know, "What?"

"We're trying to figure out where we want to take our vacation."

"What!" Tim had finally found his voice. "Really? I wasn't thinking 'other side of the world', but heck yeah." Tim had a dazed look for a minute until he frowned. "Though, I don't know if I can afford something like that." He said looking at Daniel.

Daniel just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, don't even go there."

"You are not paying for my trip!" Tim exclaimed.

"So we figure that out later." Daniel shrugged.

"Okay, okay." There was a moment of silence until Tim grabbed Daniels arm and asked, "Egypt? Really? We can really go there?"

"Only if you would like too." Daniel smiled. "I wouldn't mind going back. It's been a really long time."

"Yes! Yes, let's do it. Please?" Tim looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He was so excited he was shaking Daniels arm with the grip he had.

"Alright. We'll talk about it more later, okay?" Daniel said laughing.

"Yes!" Tim said pumping his fist's into the air. Catching his Boss' look in the mirror he took a deep breath, "Sorry Boss." He ducked his head and saw Daniel doing the same. They both winked and grin to each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so a really, really, really short chapter. But the next will lead us more into the investigation, so I figured it would be a good stopping spot._


	9. Another body

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p>As Gibbs screeched to a halt, Tim and Reynolds pulled themselves out of the back, holding onto the doors to help keep them up. Even Ziva looked slightly off balance for a moment. Daniel climbed out on Tim's side and looked at Reynolds from across the top. "You alright Reynolds?" Daniel asked trying not to laugh at the green look on the Colonels face.<p>

Reynolds glared at Daniel as he replied, "We did decide that Gibbs here, and the General were _not_ related, right?"

Daniel did let out a chuckle when he inquired, "Have you ever flew with Jack?"

"Umm, no. No I haven't." Reynolds replied, unsure where he was going with this.

"Okay then. Talk to me when you have." With that Daniel turned and walked towards Gibbs and smiled. "Nice driving Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked then watched Tony and Ducky pull up behind them.

"Boss. Question for you. Why is it always Rock Creek? Can't they find somewhere else to drop the bodies." Tony complained as he climbed out of the van.

Everyone stared as Gibbs walked over and slapped Tony on the back of the head. Hard. "DiNozzo, interview's. David, bag 'n' tag. McGee, photo and sketch. Lets go people."

Not another word was spoken as they headed down the trail the police had cordoned off. When they reached the body, the team broke off to do their assigned tasks. Ducky went straight over to the body followed by Gibbs and Daniel. "McGee, first I want to know who this is." Gibbs said before Tim got very far with the photo's.

"Not necessary Gibbs." Daniel softly said. "It's Colonel Matthews." He slowly got up and walked over to where Reynolds and Towen were standing guard. Gibbs saw him nod his head at the Marines questioning look. He watched as they all closed their eye's for a moment and lower their heads, before straightening up and keeping a subtle, yet, extra close eye on their surroundings.

Gibbs turned back and knelt next to Ducky. "What have you got Duck?"

"I won't know the cause of death until we get him back, but my best guess would be that he died the same way our Captain Johnston did. Time off death was about an hour and a half ago."

"Boss." Tony said as he came up to the two men. Gibbs stood up as Tony said, "Witness said she was jogging down the trail, stopped to tie her shoe and noticed something in the bush. When she stood up to see what it was, well lets just say, she got more than she bargained for. She called the police, and they in turn called us, when they saw the dog tags. Lady said she found the body about forty-five minutes ago. She also said she'd been running for about an hour with no sign of anyone else around."

"Thanks Tony. Go help Ziva."

"Umm, Boss? Is this another one of their missing men?"

"Yeah Tony, it is."

"Great." Tony said as he went and grabbed some evidence bags, and asked Ziva what was next. Once the crime scene was cleaned up, everyone headed back to NCIS.

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Tim, Tony, and Ziva were all at their desks working. Towen was once again sitting on the floor between Tim and Tony's desks and Reynolds was sitting in the chair between Gibbs and Ziva. They had been back for around ten minutes, and had delivered the physical evidence to Abby. Everyone had just started to unpack and gather the photos together when a man came off the elevator.<p>

"What the heck is going on here?"

"General, Sir." Reynolds and Towen jumped to attention as Jack came to stand in the bullpen.

"At ease Colonel, Major. Now someone answer my question." The hard look on Jack's face scared even Ziva as she looked over to Tony. She could see that he wasn't moving, for fear that Jack would notice him sitting there.

"General, why don't you come with me." Gibbs said standing up. He didn't even look behind to see if Jack was following as he headed to the back elevator. Neither said a word until they were both in the car. After a second of it descending Gibbs flipped the switch, leaving them with only the emergency light. Both still stood in silence, but Jack started to fidget. After a full minute of Jacks fidgeting, Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. "What do you know so far General?"

"That you found Colonel Matthews."

"And that made you storm into my bullpen yelling... why?" This time it was Gibbs with a hard look. Jack just stared back, barley noticing the look.

"Sorry about that, was expecting Daniel to be up there with you. It was more for his benefit than anyone else's. Really didn't pan out the way I had anticipated." Jack said with a shake of his head.

"You always yell at each other like that?" Gibbs asked.

"No, well, sometimes. Depends on the situation." Jack replied with a thoughtful look.

Gibbs decided to ignore that comment, "He's down in autopsy with Ducky. Had a few questions I guess."

"You let him go down there by himself?" Jack tone was hard.

"Look General, you said yourself, he's a big boy who doesn't need a babysitter. If he want's to go to autopsy alone, I'm not going to stop him." Gibbs could not figure these people out, the General in particular. First the General says Daniel can handle himself, then he won't let Daniel go anywhere alone.

"Jack."

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Just Jack. No General. I get that enough at work." He said with a smirk.

Gibbs had thought he couldn't get anymore confused, but 'Jack' had just thrown another curve ball. 'Well two can play this game.' He thought.

"Jethro." They smiled at each other as Gibbs flipped the switch to let the car travel down again.

Exiting the elevator they walked into autopsy to see Ducky prepping Colonel Matthews on the last table to their right. Daniel however was standing at the closest table to the doors. He was on the left side facing Ducky but was looking down. Gibbs headed over to Ducky, giving Jack a moment with Daniel.

"Daniel." Jack drawled out, rolling back on his heals, hands in his pockets.

"Jack." Daniel replied shortly, not even looking up.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Dan..." Jack took a breath and decided to start over, knowing they could do this all day. "_Soo_, what cha lookin' at?" He asked as he came to stand next to Daniel and looked at the papers he had scattered over the table.

"Ducky's preliminary finding on T.J." Daniel distractedly said.

"You understand any of this?" Jack asked as he pick up a picture, not knowing what it was of.

"Yes and no." Daniel said as he slowly took the picture from Jack and put it back on the table. Jack sighed as he squinted and looked around the room. Gibbs and Ducky came over to them at that point.

"Jack, this is Doctor Donald Mallard, otherwise known as Ducky. Duck this is General Jack O'Neill."

"Nice to meet you, call me Jack." He said as they shook hands.

"A pleasure Jack, and call me Ducky." Ducky then turned to Daniel, "So dear boy, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nooo." Daniel replied as he flipped to another page.

"What _were_ you looking for?" Jack asked as he picked up some type of tool Ducky had left on the table. Daniel immediately grabbed it from him, shook his head 'no' at Jack and handed the tool to Ducky. Perplexed yet amused Ducky took it and put it away.

"I was just trying to see if anything stood out. Anything that didn't make sense."

"Daniel, none of this makes sense!" Jack said frustrated.

"I know Jack." Daniel testily shot back.

Having seen the two do this once before and wanting to avoid it, Gibbs broke in, "So nothing in particular, that you're looking for."

Sighing and rubbing his forehead Daniel said, "No, not really. I guess I'll have to wait until Ducky's done with Matthews autopsy and then compare them. There's something here. I know it. I just can't figure it out."

The four men stood in silence for a moment until Jack's phone rang. "Oh-fer-cryin'-out-loud." He muttered as he pulled his phone out. "Can't they give me a minutes peace?" Jack stormed off into the hallway, missing Daniel's smile.

"Who's that?" Gibbs asked when he saw Daniel's look.

"Most likely the Joint Chiefs. They love to hassle him at all times, day or night. I think it's because they know it drives him nuts." The gleeful look in his eye had even Gibbs smirk. "Oh and Ducky, if Jack ever comes down here, keep an eye on him. He likes to play and fiddle with things he shouldn't." Daniel informed him.

"Thank you for the warning Daniel." Ducky said with appreciation.

Jack pouted back in, "Well back to the pentagon. Apparently they can't do anything without me." Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder for a moment, "You need anything, call, okay?" As Gibbs and Ducky watched, the other two men seemed to have a whole conversation in just a look. Daniel then smiled and nodded his head,

"Of course Jack, always."

The next minute Jack was gone and the three remaining men stood staring at each other. Daniel finally broke the silence, "_Soo_, now what?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Apparently I needed a 'Jack-fix'. He wouldn't leave me alone until I added him to this chapter. I had planned to go into the details of the two dead Marines and what caused their deaths... but that will have to be the next chapter. Hope you're all still enjoying!_


	10. Midnight phone call

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p>Monday, mid-night.<p>

The squad room was dark and quiet, with only a few desk lamps on. Tim and Ziva were draped over their desks and Tony was slouched down in his chair fast asleep. Reynolds had moved down to the floor like Towen and the two men were also sleeping. Everyone had gone over the files on the missing men until one by one they had dozed off. Only Gibbs and Daniel were still awake, though Daniel barely realized Gibbs' presence. The silence was broken by the buzzing of Daniels phone. He didn't even look at it when he answered.

"Dr. Jackson."

_"Hi Uncle Daniel."_

"Nate? What are you still doing up? It's after ten o'clock?" Daniel was shocked to hear the voice of Adam Marks oldest son Nathan.

_"Couldn't sleep. Wanted to talk to you."_ He could hear the exhaustion in the young boys tone. _"You're trying to find Dad right?"_

"Yes Nate I am. I'm going to find him, and bring him back to you."

_"I put the kids in bed and read them stories, but I couldn't sleep."_

"You're a very good big brother Natey. But tell me where's your mom?"

_"Mom's been in her room crying all night. I want to go in and see her, but I'm too scared. What if she wants to be alone?"_

"Nate, I know your mom. She's just needed a moment. You should go in and see her. I bet she would love nothing more."

_"Yeah. Maybe."_ Nate sounded so unsure.

"Nate. Tell me what's bothering you."

_"The Colonel that came to tell mom, that dad was missing, he told me that I'm the man of the house now that dad's gone. I don't know how to do that Uncle Daniel. What do I do?"_

Sighing, Daniel rubbed a hand across his face. He was furious that anyone would tell an eight year old boy he was the man of the house, just after learning his dad was missing. "Nate, I want you to tell me the three things your dad says to you before he goes to work."

_"What's that got to do with anything?"_ Nate asked confused.

"Just humor me."

Daniel heard the little boy huff before answering his question. _"One, play with and watch over your siblings, two, listen to your Mom, and three, I love you... Uncle Daniel you know this. Why did you ask."_

"I know Natey, now tell me, in any of these things, does your dad say you're the man of the house?"

_"...No."_

"No. That's right. Nate your dad doesn't want you to be the man of the house. He wants you to play with your brother and sisters, and listen to your mom. She's in charge when your dad's not home. They just want you to be a kid."

Daniel could hear small sniffles through the phone and knew Nate was crying. _"Really?"_

"Yes Natey, really. You were a perfect big brother tonight. Helping out your mom with the littler ones, but you need to go talk with your mom."

_"I will. I promise. But I want you to make a promise too."_ Nate was trying to calm his tears as he said this.

"Nate I promise to bring your dad back to you, safe and sound."

Gibbs had sat quietly at his desk, not trying to ease drop, but not being able to not listen. Hearing this, Gibbs perked up, wondering if he was going to need to have a chat with Daniel later.

_"No, well yes, I know. You'd do anything to get dad back, I know you would. That's what I need you to promise."_

"I don't understand." Daniel was confused to what Nate was trying to ask.

_"I need you to come home just as safe and sound as dad. I know you. You really will do anything, including not coming back at all, if it means saving dad. I need you to come home alive too."_

There was silence on the phone as both thought about what Nate had said. After a minute Daniel quietly said, "I can't make that promise Natey. But I will promise to try, alright?"

_"I love dad so much. But I love you too. I don't think life would be the same without you around. I know mom, Megan, the twins, and dad would feel the same. Please Uncle Daniel, both of you come home."_ Nate was crying once again.

"Nate, listen to me. I love you too Buddy. I promise to do everything I can to come home alive. Okay?"

_"Yeah. Okay... Oh umm hi Mom."_ Nate said sheepishly. Daniel chuckled as Nate said, _"Um, I think mom wants to talk to you."_

_"Daniel."_

"Caity-bear."

_"Don't call me that."_

With a smile Daniel replied, "Don't be to hard on Nate. He's scared for Adam and needed someone to talk too. He needs his mom, Caity."

_"I know. He was a great help earlier."_

"You okay?"

_"I'm good, was just a little shocked when they said he was missing. I know you'll bring Adam home... but Nate was right Daniel. You need to come home too."_

"I know. I know."

_"Alright, well I have a little boy that I need to cuddle with. You go get some sleep. I know you'll stay up all night if it means finding something, but you need rest too."_

"I will. Night Caity."

_"Night Daniel."_

The squad room was once again silent as Daniel closed his phone and went back to the papers that he had in front of him.

"You will keep that promise, won't you." Gibbs said, not asked.

Daniel looked up at him and the two just stared at each other for a moment. "I don't have a death wish if that's what you're trying to imply. But I will do anything to bring back Adam, along with Sergeant Abrams and Lieutenant Sanchez." When Gibbs just continued to stare, Daniel asked, "What would you do Gibbs? If it was your team out there missing? Would you just sit back, or would you do anything to find them?"

Gibbs leaned back in his chair as he contemplated what Daniel had said. He knew he would jump right into the middle, with no thought before hand to his own safety, if it meant saving his team. Gibbs just nodded his head as they both came to an understanding. Then they went back to work, trying to find any little clue that could help them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so I wrote this chapter over and over again. But like Jack in the last chapter, Nate, wouldn't leave me alone here. He wasn't suppose to come in until later, but oh well. You got to meet him early. I promise, the next chapter will have info about how the men died._


	11. Findings

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_A/N: So this is very short, but it's leading up to the next part._

* * *

><p>It was starting to get light outside when Gibbs silently walked back into the squad room. He stood there, looking at his team, and saw that they were exactly as he left them. All still sleeping. Tony was slouched down in his chair, to the point where one twitch, and he would fall out of it. Tim and Ziva were still draped over their desks, heads pillowed in their arms. Gibbs turned his attention to his temporary members. The two marines were passed out on the floor, Towen's mouth wide open, letting snores come out every other breath. Looking up he saw Daniel still flipping through papers. Walking over he placed one of the coffee cups he had, in front of Daniel.<p>

"Here. Thought you could use a cup."

"Thanks." Daniel said, taking a sip.

"Find anything?"

"No." Daniel took his glasses off and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his face. "From Ducky's findings, the men were tortured, in the exact same way, same spots, same instruments, with the same amount of time between injuries. Blood loss, internal and external, was the eventual cause of death." Daniel stopped and grabbed the folder again. "The only difference was Johnston's heart... Ducky say's it looked like it went under a lot of stress. But he was perfectly healthy. He never had any problems before. We just need to wait for Abby's findings."

"She should have something by this morning."

"Isn't it morning already?"

"Good point." Gibbs gave his half smirk and said, "Why don't you head downstairs and take a shower. By the time you get back, Abby will be in, and these lazy bums will be awake."

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks." Grabbing the coffee Gibbs got him, along with his bag, Daniel headed for the showers.

True to Gibbs' word everyone was awake if not still blurry eyed. Abby had been up to drop off her findings and was already back in her lab. "Boss, how come he gets a shower and coffee?" A still half asleep Tony yawned out.

"He stayed up all night. You didn't. Get to work. All of you." Gibbs said grabbing one of the files.

"Yes Boss." Every replied.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when Daniel found something. "They both had Aventyl in their systems."<p>

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

"It's used to treat depression." Tim said after typing it into his computer.

"Why would they have that in them?" Tony wondered.

"If you take too much of an antidepressant it'll knock you out. It's probably what they used to grab them." Daniel said still reading the report. "Johnston also had Nadolol in his system. Matthews didn't."

"Looking it up now... It's a beta-blocker that is used for treating high blood pressure, heart pain, and reduce's the heart rate." Tim told everyone.

"Did they give him too much?" Reynolds asked.

"From Abby's reports it looks like each had the same amount." Tony said as he read through the file.

"Tim, can you look and see what is in Aventyl?"

"Sure Daniel." As Tim looked that up Daniel pulled out Johnston's medical history. "Here you go." Tim said, turning his computer so Daniel could see it better.

"Butylparaben."

"Buty what?" Tony drawled out.

"Butylparaben. It's a preservative in things such as sunscreen, moisturizers, and skin treatments. Johnston was allergic to it."

"So he had a reaction and they used the Nadolol to counter act it." Gibbs said.

"Looks like it."

"But it still doesn't tell us who, we're looking for." Gibbs' statement brought silence to the room once more. Everyone took a collective breath and went back to the files. Trying to find anything they may have missed.


End file.
